Reaching Out For the Stars
by Hikari Yukihara
Summary: #1: A memento from the past. Fragments of a lost memory slowly revealing itself. A plan to rule the world. A quest to find the lost land of the gods in hope to save them all. A war between light and dark. Who will win? My first fic. R
1. Act 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its characters mentioned in this story. But I do own the plot and OCs. And I am admitting that some ideas here are from my friend who helped me in making this.

* * *

**_~Reaching Out For the Stars~_**

**Act 1: Our Dark Past**

Prologue:

_A long time ago lived two kingdoms, which lived in peace throughout the whole continent. They lived like that for centuries until now…_

_One of the kingdoms – The Moon Kingdom – wanted more power, but in order to achieve that goal, the king of the Moon Kingdom – King Theon Erudon – decided to take over the neighboring kingdom – The Kingdom of Stars – _

_Hearing this, the queen of the Moon Kingdom – Queen Luna Selene Erudon – tried in vain to stop her husband but failed, miserably. She died, trying to protect the Kingdom of Stars_

_A week later, the Kingdom of Stars heard the news of Queen Luna's death and Theon's plan to take over their entire kingdom. Unsure of the truth, the queen of the stars – Queen Yuna Hiroka Sieghart – sent trackers to find out what the real truth is_

_While the trackers were on their journey to the neighboring kingdom, the prince of the Moon Kingdom – Prince Ronan Erudon – traveled around the town to the Castle of Stars. Once there, he told the queen news about his father wanting to take over the Kingdom of Stars and also the news of his mother's death_

_After hearing that, they were sure that the Moon Kingdom will strike at any time, so, they made a plan. The queen kept Ronan's real identity a secret, to the people of her kingdom, along with her daughter – Princess Elesis Hikaru Sieghart – for his protection. Only Sir Helios Sieghart, Queen Yuna's most faithful guard and her older brother, knew. Their plan was to evacuate the whole kingdom once the trackers give the signal. After a few weeks, no signal came. The queen, worried of what happened to the trackers, sent another set of trackers to continue the mission and to find the missing ones…_

**X-0-X-0-X**

**Present time…**

_**(Castle of the Stars)**_

_**~[Throne Room]~**_

"Momma! Momma! Can I play with Ronan outside?" asked a 10-year-old girl with red hair and eyes

"Sure Elesis. Just don't forget to come home before dusk" her mother replied

A nod, then she left the throne room

Once Elesis was outside, a guard spoke…

"When will we evacuate the people including the princess and you, your highness?"

"That's a good question Sieghart… let's wait for the signal… If the trackers give the signal, we'll start evacuating." the Queen said, "For now, just ready the troops" she continued

"As you wish, my queen" the guard, Sieghart, said

After a few minutes, an explosion occurred, surprising both the Queen and Sieghart…

"Where did that explosion come from?" the queen asked, hysterically

"I can see smoke coming from the grand library in the town square" Sieghart answered, looking out the window

"They did a surprise attack, my queen…" a soldier said, entering the throne room

"Isn't that a surprise?" Sieghart said, sarcastically

"And the reports say that they killed our trackers" continued the soldier, annoyed

"…" That silenced both the queen and Sieghart

"A change of plan troops… Evacuate the townspeople NOW! As for you Sieghart, find Elesis and Ronan…"

"As you wish, my queen" both of them chorused

With that being said, they quickly exited the throne room to do their tasks…

**X-0-X-0-X**

_**~[The Castle's Garden]~**_

"Hey, Ronan! Catch!" Elesis said, throwing the ball

"Next time… aim higher… you throw like a girl" A boy around her age with blue hair and eyes said, teasingly, as he caught the ball in mid-air

"Hmph! That's because I am a girl! Jerk!"

"Aw c'mon Elly! You know I'm only kidding!" said the boy, Ronan

Elesis just looked away and stubbornly crossed her arms then made another "Hmph" childishly

'_Stubborn and childish as always… but heck, that's what I like about her… not to mention she's cute when she does that' _Ronan thought

Then suddenly…

"Princess Elesis! Ronan! There you are!" a voice shouted from behind them

"Uncle Sieg? What are you doing here?" Elesis asked

"Your mother wants to speak to you"

"Oh… then let's go!"

**X-0-X-0-X**

_**~[Throne Room]~**_

"Momma, you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, my dear"

"What did you want to talk about, momma?"

"You, Ronan and Sieghart are going someplace far away from here…"

Elesis gave a confused face then asked "Why?"

_**BOOM!**_

Another explosion was heard

"What was that momma?"

"That's just the fireworks, dear. Now, can you promise me something?"

A nod

"Promise me that when you leave, don't turn back… and… take this with you…" she handed Elesis a necklace.

It was a star-shaped ruby encrusted on ice that can never melt. Then, she turned to Ronan. Said boy gave a confused look. The queen, noticing this, said…

"You have been like a son to me… and for that… I give you this" she too, handed Ronan a necklace

It was similar to Elesis' necklace but instead of a star-shaped ruby, it was a crescent-shaped sapphire, meaning 'second son'.

"I promise… but… what are these for?" Elesis said, pointing at her and Ronan's necklace

"You'll know when the time comes…"

"… Before I leave momma… can you tell me what these markings on our arms mean?" She gestured her mother to look at her and Ronan's arms

"… Those are the marks of our clans… yours, Elesis, is the mark of the Sieghart clan while yours, Ronan, is the mark of-"

"Don't worry aunt Yuna, I already know what the marks mean" Ronan said, cutting-off the queen's sentence

_**BOOM!**_

"Sieghart, take the children and go!"

"But how about you Milady?"

"I can take care of myself… Now GO!"

He was hesitant at first, but seeing as the queen was serious; he nodded then left with Elesis and Ronan…

"Goodbye… my precious Elesis… and please… take care of them Sylph…"

A strong gust of wind passed by…

"_Yes… I will… along with Salamander and Undine… I promise you that…" _Sylph said

"Thank you…"

_**BOOM!**_

"_We will not put your sacrifice in vain…"_

**X-0-X-0-X**

_**~[Outside the castle]~**_

The trio heard the explosion coming from the throne room. They all gasped as they saw their home being reduced to ashes…

"She sacrificed herself…" Sieghart murmured, looking at the castle they once called 'home'

"MOMMA! MOMMA!" Elesis cried as she saw the burning building that was once the throne room

"C'mon Elesis… you promised your mom that you'll never turn back once we leave… are you gonna break that promise…?" Ronan said, thus silencing Elesis

A strong gust of wind passed by…

"_Don't worry Elesis… you will see her again someday… but for now, just wait and do what she asked you… to go someplace far away from here…"_

"Huh? Did you hear that?"

"What're you talking about, Ronan?"

"I just thought I heard something"

As the two boys kept talking, Elesis took one last look at the castle and said "Momma… Goodbye…" as tears flowed down her cheeks, non-stop, then she turned around and walked away, heading for the forest. Soon, the two followed.

"_Oh how I wish to stop the pain she is feeling now…"_

**X-0-X-0-X**

_**~[Other side of the forest]~**_

Once they got to the other side of the forest, they saw the destruction of the kingdoms…

"The Moon Kingdom…" Ronan said

"Along with the Kingdom of Stars…" Elesis interjected

"And other side of the border… completely destroyed…" Ronan continued

"I'm sorry if your kingdom was caught in the chaos…" Sieghart said, facing Ronan

"It's okay… don't worry about me…"

"Huh? What do you mean 'your kingdom'? Ronan's part of our kingdom you know" Elesis said, with a hint of doubt in her voice

"Well…" Sieghart tried to explain but was cut-off by Ronan,

"I'm the Moon Kingdom's prince… The mark on my arm is the mark of the Erudon clan…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid that if you knew I was a prince, you'll treat me like the other princes…"

"Why'd you think of that?"

"I dunno…"

Silence

They continued walking

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Ronan was the one who broke it…

"Listen, Elesis…"

"Hmm?" said girl responded, stopping to face him

"I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"About your mom…"

"It's okay"

"I mean… It's because of my dad… that's why your mom died…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The explosions… my dad was the one who caused those… he was the one behind all of this chaos because he wanted to take over your kingdom… and the reason your mom died…"

Elesis became quiet, and then she started walking

"Elesis… I'm sorry…"

No response

"I'm sorry… but don't think that you're the only one who lost a family member or a loved one…"

"Just shut up Ronan! And what is this about 'that you're not the only one who lost a family member and a loved one'?"

"Don't you think that many people died there?" he pointed a finger behind him, "And… my mom… she died trying to stop dad to protect you, your mother and your kingdom…"

"…"

"Oi! Can you two hurry up?" Sieghart shouted, impatiently. He was ahead of them by 10 meters

"We'll be there in a minute!" Elesis shouted back

"Just hurry and catch up!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

With that being said, she turned to Ronan and said…

"Listen, Ronan… I'm sorry… and I forgive you…"

"I forgive you too… and I'm really sorry… If I tried to help my mom stop dad, this wouldn't have happened" Ronan apologized

"Don't blame yourself… it already happened…"

"If you say so…"

"Now that that's over… let's go! Uncle Sieg is getting impatient…"

"Yeah…"

After that, they started running off in the direction Sieghart went…

While they were running, the spirits were watching them…

"_Be careful young one…" _One of the spirits said

"_Don't worry about them Undine, they can take care of themselves, especially the girl" _Another spirit said

"_Don't be too sure Salamander, they're still in danger…" _Sylph said

"_How can you say that, Sylph?" _The second spirit, Salamander, said

"_Theon is hunting them down…" _

"_Again, I ask, how can you say that?"_

"_I just went to the Star kingdom's ruins… I overheard him saying that he'll hunt them down until every citizen of that kingdom dies… including his own son…"_

"_But how would he know if there are still survivors?"_

"_Theon has a special spell that allows him to locate the Star kingdom's people"_

"_Still, I have one question in my mind. Why go through all that trouble just for power? I mean he already killed the Star kingdom's queen and their people. And to think he'll actually kill his own son just for that power"_

"… _I don't know if this is correct but I think I have the answer for that…"_

"_Well? I'm waiting"_

"_I think he's going after THAT prophecy"_

"_How sure are you?"_

"_As I've said before, I don't know if that is true… I just have a strange feeling that that's what he's after… seeing as he'll kill both the heirs to the throne…"_

"_Is there such possibilities?" _One of the spirits, Undine, said

"_I don't know…"_

"_Well… what was the prophecy again?"_

"_Ugh! Don't tell me you forgot Salamander!"_

"_Uhh… Maybe?"_

A sigh.

"_I forgot what prophecy it is, okay? I know so many prophecies that I even forget some!"_

"_Oh… Well then… Do you remember the only prophecy written in the Sacred Tongue?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then… How about the prophecy written in chapter 86 verse 25 in the Holy Scribe?"_

"_A little… Can you tell it to me already?"_

"_Ugh! Fine! You win…_

_The ancient text written in the Sacred Tongue and Holy Scribe tells us about the time when the archaic people lived in peace and harmony. They were being ruled by the creators, the one they call Gods and Goddesses who can live an eternity without aging. They were also called Immortals that time. But every one dies right? Even Immortals. The Oracles were given tasks. Those tasks were passed down generation after generation because they cared so much about their Gods. Their task was to revive/reincarnate/ reborn the Gods into different Races to increase their wisdom and knowledge. But then one accident occurred. One of the Gods – The Fallen One – betrayed the others by killing them. Luckily two of the Gods – Selene, the Moon Goddess and Helios, the Sun God – got away…"_

"_Hey! Isn't Selene the second name of Ronan's mom?"_

"_Yes, that is indeed correct Salamander but Queen Luna isn't the God. She was only named after her because they almost look the same and Selene is Luna's great great great great great great great grandmother. And this is where the prophecy starts…_

_The prophecy started not too long ago. Actually, it was the time both Elesis and Ronan were born. The leaders of the Silver Table got together and made the ceremony for the ritual. The leaders were: Athena of the Violet Mages, Apollo from the Council of Elders, Luther of the Silver Knights, Asclepius from the Oracle's guild, Diana of the Elven Corpse, Zephyra of the Assassin's guild, Gaea from the Forest of Trinity, and Ares the last Immortal. The ceremony was about the last of the Gods. They were suspecting that Elesis and Ronan are the reborned versions of Selene and Helios. Their hunches were indeed correct. They performed a ritual, a barrier to be more précised, to make sure their God's essences were sealed so that The Forgotten One can't sense them. At the age of 3, the barrier broke, releasing all the God-like power and the essences that were sealed. The Forgotten One, sensing the God's essence and power, caused chaos and destruction to the kingdoms. Clarence, the real father of Ronan, along with Sol, Elesis' father, performed a forbidden spell that sealed the Forgotten One that drained away all their life-force. They died after doing that spell. Both their children, traumatized by the events that occurred, were 'brainwashed' as some say it, so they can live on with their normal lives. The remaining leaders performed another barrier spell, much stronger than before, to seal the power that they had witnessed so it won't fall into the wrong hands. After that incident, Luna met Theon. Little did she know that Theon was The Fallen One's son…_

_The prophecy tells that 'once the time comes, the world will end but when that time comes, we will be here to save it from certain destruction and bring back the balance that was lost. We will bring back the peace and harmony we once had. Nothing can ever stop us until we reach that goal of ours. Even if we die, we will still be reborned.'_

_Another passage tells that 'once that we have been reborned 7 times, the world will end but do not fear, we will not let all of those innocent lives die. As I've said, nothing can ever stop us from reaching our goal. We are the most powerful beings that had ever lived. We are not going to let that power get into the wrong hands. There is only one place that can keep that power safe. It is called Dreamertia, the land of the gods. Only the chosen ones along with our reincarnated forms can enter this Holy place and live there in peace and harmony.'_

_That was only half of the prophecy. The rest of it is 'once the world needs us the most that is where we'll release our full potential. We will stop at nothing to seal the darkness that once ruled over this world. We will never make that same mistake and sacrifice all those innocent lives. Even if the cost is our very own.'_

_This is the last part of the text 'once we have been reborned the seventh time, we cannot be reborned again but we will live for eternity in Dreamertia."_

"_Does the text tell anything about 'when will all of those happen'?"_

"_I think so… wait just a minute…"_

After a minute…

"_I found it!" _Sylph exclaimed, holding an ancient book up high

"_So…?" _Salamander said

"_It says…_

_The time of the great awakening… It is said that the God's essence and power will be awakened and will be at its full potential after living fifteen years or so"_

"_15 years huh? Then why hunt them now when they still have 5 years to go before their true identities awaken"_

"_Yeah… that was the question I had in mind too… But there's something else… This is from the archaic books we found back at the temple…_

_The time of the great awakening… It is said that once a full moon arises… The chosen ones, with the God's essence and power, will be awakened. Once in the wrong hands, it will destroy everything in its path. Chaos and destruction will once again rule the world"_

"_Hmmm… full moon…"_

"_It isn't any normal moon though…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The passage tells that once that time comes, two moons will appear as a sign that the chosen ones are awakened…"_

"… _I wonder why two moons…"  
_

"_And also that those moons represent the kind of power each of the chosen one has… remember the last two chosen ones? The moons were colored green and yellow, which means 'earth' and 'wind'"_

"_Oh yeah… and the one before that… The moons were colored pink and gold, which means 'love' and 'lightning' right?"_

"_Yes… and finally, the last two… the first ones we were destined to protect… but sadly, we didn't accomplish our mission…"_

"_Yeah… they were killed before they got to know their full identities… luckily, they were still reborned, but if they die again, they can't be brought back anymore"_

"_The moons were colored violet and white, which means 'shadow' and 'light' right?"_

"_So… what do you think it is now?"_

"_I'm thinking of fire and ice. If not ice, water"_

"_Why those?"_

"_Because the last elements were: earth, wind, love, lightning, shadow and light. The only ones left are fire and ice or maybe water, so that maybe their elements"_

"_You do have a point there, Sylph"_

"_But I still wonder… Why hunt Elesis and Ronan when the other chosen ones are still alive and at their full potential?"_

"_That's because fire and ice are very unique elements when it's combined, unlike when you combine ice with wind, it makes a blizzard. Ice and earth makes glaciers. Nor when combining fire and wind to make firestorm, fire and earth for an inferno effect. Combining fire, earth and wind for meteor. Fire and ice, when combined or fused together, is like a symphony, beautiful, yes, but destructive it can be. Symphony magic is the strongest form of combining/fusing magic, much stronger than Enchanting magic or any other."_

"_So… if the redhead and the boy falls into the wrong hands,"_

"_Chaos and destruction will once again rule the world… Just like what the prophecy said…" _

"…"

**SILENCE**

"_I sense them…" _Undine said, breaking the silence

"_Where are they coming from?" _Sylph asked

"_They're coming from the forest entrance near the castle's gates…"_

"_Should we delay them?"_

"_Well of course" _

"_Then we'll delay them while you Undine, follow the kids and make sure they get to the shore safely" _Salamander said

"_Why me?"_

"_You're the spirit of Water, so, you can guide them through the ocean…"_

"_And don't worry, they can't see us… they can only feel our elements… Now go!" _Sylph added

"_I understand… Be careful…"_

And with that, Undine left

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the prologue is bad. As I've said, this is my first fic. I promise to make chapter 1 better. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed. R&R please


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its characters mentioned in this story. But I do own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**_~ Reaching Out For the Stars ~_**

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

_**~ [Forest] ~**_

"Now where could uncle Sieg be?" Elesis asked to no one in particular.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ronan asked.

"Nothing; I was just wondering where uncle Sieg is."

"Hmm? So you mean you don't know where he went?"

"Kind of… He didn't tell me where he was going, so yeah…" Elesis said sheepishly, earning a sigh from her companion.

Silence. They continued walking like that until Ronan noticed something, "We're lost"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The knight asked, confusion written all over her face. The boy just shook his head, sighing.

"What?"

"We're walking around in circles," He pointed out. Seeing as the redhead was still confused, he continued, "Haven't you noticed that we already passed that big rock a few minutes ago?"

"Oh… sorry, I hadn't really paid attention to my surroundings… hehehe" She said, slightly embarrassed. Again, he shook his head, but in disbelief. "So… what are we going to do now?"

"Let's go this way!" Elesis began walking. Then she stopped when she noticed Ronan was not following her, "Why aren't you following me?"

"I don't want to be lost again. You're sense of direction sucks" Ronan replied.

"What?"

"Let me repeat that, you're sense of direction sucks!"

"Hmph! If you're so good with directions, then you lead the way!"

They began walking, with Ronan leading the way. Both of them walked in silence until Ronan stopped, causing Elesis to bump into him. "Hey! Why'd you stop?"

"We're… walking around in circles again" Ronan said in disbelief.

Elesis, now noticing the familiar rock, snickered. "Who's the one with the wrong sense of direction now?"

"Oh shut up! We were walking in a straight line! How could we possibly make a U-turn without me even knowing?"

"This is what you get for not paying attention to your surroundings, Ronan" Elesis teased.

"Look who's talking!" Ronan countered.

"Shut up"

"Make me"

Elesis was about to make another comeback when they heard an explosion…

X-0-X-0-X

_**~ [With Sylph and Salamander] ~**_

"_Ugh! He's too strong. I don't think we can make it. We need to escape and recover" _Salamander said, quite exhausted.

"_I think you're right… but how." _Sylph replied.

***Flashback***

"_Be careful." _And with that, Undine left

"_Are you sure Undine will find the kids?" _Salamander asked.

"_Yes, have faith in Undine, she can do it." _Sylph answered.

"_Yeah, well, putting that aside, what do we do to 'them'? I doubt that we can kill them since we can only use black magic for a limited time because of us being Guardian Spirits and all. So how do we hold them off?"_

"_I have a plan in mind."_

"_Well? What is it?"_

"_Remember those fusion/combination magic in the text? Maybe, just maybe, we could pull those off with combining our elements. Hopefully, that can hold them off, for a while that is."_

"_That's a great idea Sylph!"_

"_Shh… they're coming."_

Just then, a man clad in dark blue armor wielding a sword came into view…

"Sir Theon, come and look at this!" the man said. After a while, another man, this time, clad in expensive armor came, "What is it now, Gilford?" the man, Theon, asked.

"Footprints sir! And they're fresh!" Gilford exclaimed.

"Good find, my boy. Now we're only a few steps away from our goal…" As Theon said that, a few more soldiers came into view.

"_Whew… they're so many. Do you think we can handle them all, Sylph?"_ Salamander asked.

"_Yes, we can. Think positive Salamander! Don't be a pessimist!" _Sylph replied.

"_Sorry, but you're too optimistic!"_

"_Shut up… Uh-oh, I think they're now aware of our presence."_

"_What?"_

"_Duck!"_

Salamander did as he was told. Just in time, too, as an orb of energy shot pass his head. Soon, he found a nearby tree with a hole in it. _"Phew, if it_ _weren't for you, Sylph, I -"_ he was cut off as multiple orbs shot his way.

"_Just shut up Salamander and attack them!" _Sylph shouted.

Both Sylph and Salamander attacked at the same time. But something was wrong…

"_Why aren't our attacks working?" _Salamander asked, skeptically.

"_I don't know!" _Sylph answered, exasperated.

"Do you want to know?" someone asked.

"_Huh? What?" _Both of them turned to look at the owner of the voice. Their eyes widened, _"Theon? You can see us?"_

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Sylph, the spirit of wind and Salamander, the spirit of fire." Theon said, "Of course I can see you, that's why I can talk to you." He continued.

"_But… how?" _Sylph asked, shocked that a mortal can see them.

"Well, I guess it's time to show you who I really am…" As he said that, all of their surroundings turned completely black. All they could see was black. Darkness.

"_What… are you?" _It was Salamander who asked.

A pair of blood red eyes appeared in the spot where Theon was standing on, a minute ago. "As you can see, I am darkness. Well… not fully. I can't show you my true form. Not yet. But I am the son of darkness. The son of The Forgotten One." Theon explained. Then he reverted back to his human form. Their surroundings turned back to normal as well.

"_So you're…" _Sylph trailed off, unable to continue since she was still shocked.

"Yes, that is me… Putting that aside, where are the kids?"

"_We will never tell you where they are!" _Salamander said, defiantly. _'Not to mention we don't even know where they are.' _Salamander added in his mind.

"Hmm… if that is the way you want, then I'll gladly oblige. Gilford, take the soldiers and follow the tracks. I will take care of these worthless spirits."

Gilford nodded then left with the soldiers, leaving Theon and the spirits alone.

"_What are you planning, Theon?" _Sylph asked, beginning to be enraged.

"It's nothing that concerns you. Now, shall we begin this battle?" Theon smirked.

***End of flashback***

"Hahaha. Is that all you can do? I've expected more from the elemental spirits." Theon said, mockingly

"_Why you." _Sylph growled, enraged. Forgetting that she was already at her limits.

"_Calm down Sylph. We have better things to worry about. And we really need to escape." _Salamander said, tiredly, slightly calming Sylph down.

"_I know. But how exactly? I'm all out of ideas."_

"_Hmm… I've got it!"_

Salamander whispered his plan to Sylph. After hearing the plan, Sylph gave a confused look. Seeing this, he sighed, _"Just follow my lead." _Sylph nodded sheepishly.

"Critical Meltdown!" They heard Theon shout.

"_Uh-oh… Sylph!"_

"_Got it… Gale Wind!" _A barrier made of wind shielded both of them from the attack. _"Phew, that was close."_

Then suddenly, they saw Theon charging a giant energy ball, but to their dismay, it was about to be unleashed, "This will finish you… Meteo Impact!" Theon shouted, releasing the giant orb.

Salamander looked at Sylph, and then he asked, _"Are you ready, Sylph?" _she nodded.

"_Adeat…" _They said in unison, _"Kaze, ater, atra! Ancestors of the wind and fire, combine our elements to bring forth the power we need… Flaming Inferno!"_

The attacks collided, creating a powerful explosion, producing smoke, _"Now's our chance to escape, Sylph!" _Salamander said.

"_Yeah, c'mon! We need to find Undine too."_

"_Got it!"_

When the smoke cleared up, the spirits were gone, leaving a very angry Theon. Then he disappeared as well. Little did they know that they started a big forest fire.

X-0-X-0-X

_**~ [Elesis and Ronan] ~**_

"What was that?" Elesis asked.

"How should I know?" Ronan countered. The redhead just shrugged. Silence enveloped the two once again until someone behind them spoke, "What are you two doing here?" They turned around to find a rather tired and annoyed Sieghart.

"Uncle Sieg? Where were you?" They asked in unison.

"I'm the one who should ask you that. What took you so long? I've been waiting for you two at the beach for hours!"

"The… beach?" Ronan asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh… sorry we took so long… Anyway, it's a long story. To summarize it, you didn't tell me where you were going, so we wandered around the forest in hope to find you. Then we found ourselves walking around in circles, obviously lost, then we stopped here. After some minutes, you found us." Elesis explained.

"Oh… So it was my fault in the first place, huh?"

"Yeah, well half of it"

"How's that?"

"It's my fault too for not asking where you went before talking to Ronan… sorry"

"It's okay… Anyway, now that you're here, let's head to the beach!"

"One question before we go" It was Ronan who asked.

"What is it?" Sieghart replied.

"Why go to the beach?"

"There's someone there who will help us. And that's where we'll stay for the night."

"Oh… So you mean there's a rest house at the beach?" Elesis asked, joining in the conversation

"Yeah."

"Who will help us?" Ronan asked

"I thought it was only one question? Just wait until we get there, okay?" Sieghart said, slightly annoyed by the questions.

They both nodded sheepishly. Sieghart just sighed, _'they're still kids, Sieghart. What'd you expect?' _He thought to himself. When everything was okay, they started walking with Sieghart leading the way. Their walk wasn't that long though because the beach can now be seen clearly from their spot.

"Hey look! It's the beach!" Elesis shouted, enthusiastically. Then she turned to the guys, "Let's play a game!" Both Ronan and Sieghart looked at her confusedly. Seeing this, she said: "Last one there is a rotten egg!" She gave them both a grin then she ran, leaving the two boys dumbstruck. After a while, it was Ronan who was first to snap out of it,

"Well, Sieghart. I guess I better get going. I hate to be the last one there, so… bye!" Ronan said as he, too, ran to the direction Elesis went.

"Huh? What?" Sieghart finally snapped out of his daze, all the previous information sinking in. After the sudden realization hit him, he shouted: "Get back here you two! That wasn't fair! Both of you got a head start!" Then he started running.

After a few minutes, Elesis was first to reach their destination: An old house. A while later, Ronan came, then finally, a panting Sieghart.

"You two… are the worst… Both… of you… are so… unfair…" Sieghart said, in between breaths.

"Sorry uncle. I guess I was too excited to go to the beach that I forgot you were getting old. That explains why you're so tired after that game" Elesis snickered. Soon, Ronan began laughing.

"Shut up… and I'm not that old!"

"Oh sure…"

"Why I outta-"

"So uncle, is this where we'll stay for the night?" Ronan asked, trying to break the forming fight.

"Yes" Sieghart said, calming himself down.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go inside! I want to go and sleep now!" Elesis said, impatiently.

"Sorry Elesis, but we need to wait for someone."

"You mean the one who'll help us?" Ronan asked.

"_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." _Someone said out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Elesis asked, slightly afraid.

"Show yourself!" Ronan shouted.

"No need to be alarmed Ronan. She's the one who'll help us." Sieghart said.

"Huh? What do you mean uncle Sieg? There's no one here besides you, me and Elesis."

Sieghart sighed, "Sorry, I forgot you can't see her unless she reveals herself. You can only hear her through telepathy. Now show yourself to them Undine." Just as he said that, a woman clad in blue appeared.

"_Sorry for the misunderstanding, young ones. Allow me to introduce myself"_ Undine said, _"I am Undine, the spirit of water."_

"The spirit of water?" Elesis asked.

"_Yes. But I am not alone. There are three of us exactly."_

"If you're three, then where are the other two?" Ronan was the one who asked this time.

"_They're busy… but they'll be back later. And by the looks of things, you three need to rest. Come along now" _Undine said, leading them inside the house. But before they could enter a strong gust of wind passed by them.

"_Sylph? Salamander? Is that you?"_

"_Yes, it is us." _Said a rather exasperated Sylph.

"_What happened?"_

"_Theon was too powerful. Even if we combined our elements, it was still futile." _Came in Salamander's reply.

"Dad's here?" Ronan interjected.

"_Yes, along with a few soldiers. Oh, yeah. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Sylph, The spirit of wind"_

"_And I am Salamander, the spirit of fire"_

"So… what about Ronan's father?" Sieghart asked.

"Can we talk about it once we get inside? I feel like it's not safe out here" Elesis said, still afraid. They all looked at each other then went inside. Once inside, they continued with their conversation, _"What happened to you two?" _Undine asked, worried about her friends' condition.

"_We're okay. We managed to escape with only these minor wounds." _Salamander said, reassuringly.

"_If you say so…"_

"Now, about Ronan's father" Sieghart asked again

"_Ronan's father got stronger. As you can see, we barely made it alive. And there's something you need to know, especially you, Ronan" _Sylph said.

"Well, what is it?" Ronan asked.

"_Theon, he can see us… and he's not mortal" _Sylph continued.

"_What do you mean 'not mortal'? And he can see us? That's preposterous. Tell me you're joking Sylph, you too, Salamander." _Undine said, not believing what Sylph just said.

"_Believe it or not, Undine. What Sylph said is true. I mean, how can we get this much injured if he can't see us?" _Salamander said. A sigh. _"I guess you're right, Salamander."_

"Is that all the information?"

"_Only half of it, Sieghart. The rest is that, Theon is the Forgotten One's son! That's why he isn't a mortal. He's a half-god!"_

Silence enveloped them as Salamander said that. Letting all the information sinks in. Finally, after some minutes, Undine broke it,

"_It's late. We should get some rest. Look at the poor kids, we didn't even notice them fall asleep!" It was only now that they noticed the two kids asleep._

"_Yeah. I agree with you Undine. I'm getting sleepy. Good night!" _Salamander said as he walked out of the room.

"_Well, I think I'll go sleep too. See you tomorrow. Night" _Sylph said, yawning.

"_I guess I'm the only one left. C'mon Sieghart, I'll show you to your rooms." _Undine said, sighing. _"Oh, yeah. One more thing. Can you do me a favor and carry them both? I don't think I can carry them" _Sieghart just nodded feeling too tired to even speak.

After walking a short distance, they reached a room. _"You can leave them here, Sieghart" _Undine said.

"What about me?" Sieghart replied, laying Elesis to one bed and Ronan to another.

"_You'll be staying in another room. Over there, exactly" _Undine pointed to a door across the hall.

"Why couldn't I sleep with the kids?"

"_There aren't enough beds in that room, so I decided to separate you"_

"Still, why did you make Elesis stay in a room with Ronan? She's a girl and Ronan's a boy!"

"_So? There's nothing wrong with them staying in one room. You're just being overprotective. They are still kids, you know!"_

"Yeah, yeah…"

"_Now shut up and go to your room! I am tired. I want to sleep already!"_

"B-but…"

"_No 'buts' mister! Go to your room now! Or do you want me to drag you there?"_

"_Do it, Sieghart! There's nothing you can do now! She's in her 'get-between-me-and-my-beauty-sleep-and-I-will-kill-you' mode" _Someone said telepathically to him. "Salamander?" he answered telepathically, too

"_Of course it's me. Now get to your room now before Undine explodes! And I mean it literally! Trust me; I already made that mistake a long time ago. And believe me, the results, it's not pretty, so I won't tell you what happened," _Sieghart gulped, and then followed Salamander's order. He went to his room, somewhat sulking. While Undine, on the other hand, was fuming.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for chapter 1. It came out shorter than what I thought of. Sorry about this chapter, I wrote this during math class so paying attention to this as well as the teacher lecturing about dividing polynomials and monomials are really hard. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. It can help me in improving as well as give me confidence in continuing this. R&R please (If anyone is reading this).


	3. Chapter 2: Burning Escape, Sinking Path

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot and some OCs.

* * *

**_~ Reaching Out For the Stars ~_**

**Chapter 2: Burning escape, Sinking Path**

_**~ [Morning in the beach/rest house] ~**_

"_SIEGHART!" _

Undine's voice echoed throughout the house. She was in the kitchen; a very messy kitchen. Various kitchen utensils were scattered everywhere. Pots and pans were in the sink – all dirty with food scraps. Knives, spoons of different sizes and even forks were scattered on the floor. Plates were also in different places; some were in the sink with the pots and pans, some were on the table with leftovers, while some were on the floor… broken.

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?" Sieghart shouted from his room, with fear hinted in his voice.

"_OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT STUPID ACT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU_ _DID!"_ Undine replied, still shouting, _"YOU ATE EVERYTHING! AND BY_ _EVERYTHING, I MEANT EVERY SINGLE THING IN THE KITCHEN! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SPARE THE FRIDGE!"_ She continued, now staring at the mentioned fridge.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"_**WE **__have nothing to __**EAT**__, Sieghart! __**Nothing. To. Eat! **__And it's all thanks_ _to __**you**__ and __**your stomach!**__"_ Undine emphasized. She was now standing in front of Sieghart's door, _"Let me in before I use force!"_

"…" She got no reply.

"_I'm giving you three seconds to let me in before I blast your door!"_

"…" Still no reply.

"_One…"_

No reply.

"_Two…"_

Nothing.

"_Three…!"_

Still nothing.

"_You gave me no choice Sieghart! Here I go!"_ Undine blasted the door using a very powerful blizzard, revealing Sieghart who was trying to open a window, _"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"_

"Uh…" Sieghart gulped.

"_Are you trying to escape?"_ Undine asked sweetly.

"N-n-no…"

"_Then what were you trying to do to the window? I doubt that you're cleaning it, judging from how you wanted to open it badly a while ago… So I guess… You were trying to escape."_

"…" Sieghart just stood there, frozen. He was shocked and confused. Shocked that one of the elemental spirits could be so… so scary, and confused as to why he can't seem to open the window. Undine, seeing his confused face, explained,

"_As you can see, Sieghart, that window is glued shut with magic… wonder_ _why?"_ Sieghart shook his head while Undine continued, _"It's because this house was used as a base back then. And bases are attacked right? So they sealed all the windows and doors that can let an enemy troop in. It's also effective for trapping certain little rats that eat other people's food without even_ _asking for their_ _permission…"_ Undine smiled menacingly.

"Have mercy!" Sieghart pleaded.

"_Oh, I'll have mercy alright!"_ She charged an energy ball. It was ready to be unleashed when out of nowhere, Sylph and Salamander came into the scene, _"Undine, stop! Don't kill him!"_

Undine turned to them, smiling innocently, _"Why not? He ate all our food._ _He should be punished!"_

"_I'm sorry Undine! I was just so hungry!"_ The water spirit sent a death glare at the black haired lad, silencing him effectively, _"Hungry? __**Hungry? **__You_ _say that you're hungry so you ate all the food which would last two_ _months! Two_ _months! Just how __**big**__ is your appetite?"_ she rambled.

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Sorry? That's all you could say? Why -"_

"_Sieghart, why don't you go to the forest and hunt for food?"_ Sylph said. Sieghart just nodded then left. Then she turned to Undine, _"Is that a good enough_ _punishment for him, Undine?"_

"… _mkay…"_ Undine mumbled.

_**~ [Forest] ~**_

As Sieghart entered the forest, he started to look around for anything he considered as food. After a while of doing this, though, he got bored so he started talking to himself,

"What did I do to deserve this anyway…? Oh yeah! It's because I ate everything in the stupid kitchen. But it was an accident! Why can't Undine understand that I was hungry? She didn't even let us eat when we entered that house! Ugh! Well at least Sylph and Salamander came to help me. But even so… Stupid Undine! Stupid Stomach!" Sieghart rambled.

_**~ [In the house with the Spirits] ~**_

"_Ha-choo!"_ Undine sneezed.

"_Wha-? Ah-choo!"_ Sylph was the one who sneezed, followed by Salamander, _"Ha-choo!"_

"_Well that's odd"_ Undine said.

"_Yeah. Someone must have been talking about us"_ Sylph said.

"_It better not be Sieghart…"_

"_Calm down Undine; I know he learned his lesson. And it's impossible for him to have guts to talk about you, judging from how you scared him."_

"_But still…"_

"_Ha-choo!"_ Salamander sneezed again, _"I think I have a cold."_

"_See, Undine? Maybe It wasn't Sieghart. Maybe it was just Salamander's cold, that's why we're sneezing."_

A sigh. _"I guess you're right."_ They shrugged that matter off then went to treating Salamander.

_**~ [Back to Sieghart] ~**_

"Ha-choo!" Sieghart sneezed, "Someone must have been talking about me (déjà vu?)." After a while, he just shrugged that off then continued for his search.

"If I were an animal, where would I be?" He said minutes later, scanning his surroundings for movements like a predator hunting for its prey.

**Crunch!**

"What was that?" He asked himself, alarmed. He started walking again. After a while, he heard the sound again,

**Crunch!**

It was as if the 'thing' that was making the sound was following him. Then, he heard the leaves rustle behind him, _'The bushes?' _he thought. Sieghart turned around to meet a pair of blood red eyes peeking from the said bushes. As soon as it appeared, it vanished, leaving a bewildered Sieghart.

'_Well that's odd. I could've sworn I saw a pair of eyes a second ago. Oh well' _He thought, _'I must be seeing things.' _He shrugged then continued his search.

Sieghart searched through the forest but not a single living creature can be found. He started wondering why he hasn't encountered anything yet until a flash of yellow and red was seen. He climbed and gasped as he saw half of the forest covered in embers and smoke.

"What happened here? More importantly, how did this forest fire start?" He jumped off the tree then headed towards the forest exit, abandoning his search. He sprinted to the house and kicked open the door, revealing the inhabitants of the room surprised.

"_Sieghart? You're back early."_ Undine said, walking to the panting Sieghart, _"And where's the food?"_

"…" She got no reply but the heavy breaths Sieghart was making.

"_Undine let him rest for a bit. Can't you see he's tired?"_ Sylph said. Undine just nodded. _"Can you bring Sieghart some water, Salamander?"_

"_Sure…"_ He said, heading to the kitchen.

After a while, Salamander came back with a glass of water,_ "Here…"_ Sieghart drank the water hastily, and then he placed the glass on the table beside him. He let himself calm down for a bit before answering "We need to get out of here…"

The three spirits looked at him confusedly but said nothing, allowing him to continue, "The forest…"

"What about the forest..?" A voice said.

"_Elesis?"_ Sylph said.

"Good Morning…" Another voice said from behind Elesis.

"_Ronan? What are you two doing up this early?"_

"We couldn't sleep anymore because of your noise…" Elesis said with a yawn.

"_Oh… well sorry for that. Anyway, take a seat."_ The two nodded then took a seat on the couch, next to each other.

"_So… what about the forest, Sieghart?"_ Undine said, bringing the topic back.

"The forest… the forest… it's covered in flames" Sieghart said.

It took a while before the information sunk into all of their head (minus Sieghart). "WHAT?" They all shouted (minus Sieghart again) as the realization hit them.

"_But how?"_ Undine said.

"How should I know?" Sieghart countered.

"_I don't know… maybe you started the fire!"_

"No I did not!"

"_Yes you did!"_

"NO!"

"_YES!"_

"Uncle Sieg! Undine! Stop it!" Elesis and Ronan tried in vain to stop the adults. As the bickering went on, two certain spirits were silent.

"_The forest fire…" _Sylph said.

"_Do you think…?" _Salamander murmured.

"_Yeah. You do remember that powerful blast, right? And it also contains large amounts of your element, Fire."_

"_Yes… And it's only now that I remembered some things."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You do remember that leaves can be burned to ashes by fire, right? And when fire combines with wind, the fire gets bigger, right?"_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot…"_

"_This means that…"_

"_We started the forest fire..!"_

"_Shh! Be quiet!" _But it was too late, The other inhabitants of the room already heard Salamander's confession.

"_Wait… What? You two started the forest fire?" _Undine said.

"_Well… to tell you the truth… yes…" _Sylph answered.

"Why?" Sieghart was the one who asked.

"_Remember yesterday? When we got back here severely injured? It was because of the battle with Theon. We wouldn't survive if we didn't escape so we made a plan…" _Salamander explained.

"_Which involves using our elements to counter the energy ball Theon was charging. When the two attacks collided, it created a powerful blast…" _Sylph continued.

"So you were the ones behind that explosion we heard?" Elesis asked.

"_Yes… After that, we escaped and came here."_

"_We're very sorry…"_

Silence enveloped the room after that. Suddenly, Ronan stood up abruptly. "What's wrong, Ronan?" Elesis asked.

"I smell smoke…" Said boy replied. They all went out of the house to see the forest covered in flames. "We need to get out of here, fast!"

"Does any of you have an idea on how we get off this burning island?" Sieghart asked.

Sylph and Salamander turned to look at Undine, "What?"

"_Undine, you're the spirit of water, remember?"_ Sylph sighed

"_Oh, sorry… I forgot." _Undine mumbled sheepishly.

"_What are you waiting for, Undine? Do it!" _Salamander shouted. Sieghart, Ronan and Elesis looked at the three spirits in confusion.

Seeing this, Sylph explained, _"You're wondering on what Undine's going to do, right?" _They nodded, _"She's going to create a path through the water, ending to that island over there." _Sylph continued, pointing at a nearby island.

"But… how will she do that?" Ronan asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"_You'll see… And besides, she is a water spirit." _

They all nodded then looked at Undine, who was now covered in a blue light. _"Ancestors of the element water, come to me…"_

"_Give me strength in what I'm going to do… Create a path that leads to paradise… and away from this burning hell…"_

The earth that they were standing on started to shake, _"… UNDA PONTUS!"_

As soon as Undine said this, the sea started to part away, leaving a path to the nearby island. _"Hurry! Go now! We have little time to go through that path!"_

They all nodded then crossed the path. Once they were half way to the island, the patch of dirt under them became soaked with sea water, "Uh-oh"

"The path! It's starting to sink! Let's hurry!" Elesis shouted.

* * *

A/N: The Chapter is finally published! And it's the shortest chapter too... sorry about that. Anyway R&R... please?


	4. Chapter 3: Safe Ground and Truths Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of its characters mentioned in this story. But I do own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**_~ Reaching Out For the Stars ~_**

Chapter 3: Safe Ground, Revelations and Truths told

_**As soon as Undine said this, the sea started to part away, leaving a path to the nearby island. "Hurry! Go now! We have little time to go through that path!"**_

_**They all nodded then crossed the path. Once they were half way to the island, the patch of dirt under them became soaked with sea water, "Uh-oh"**_

"_**The path! It's starting to sink! Let's hurry!" Elesis shouted.**_

"_No. Stop! We're only half way to the island. We can't make it." _Sylph said.

"I agree with Sylph." Sieghart said.

"What will we do then?" Ronan asked.

"_I have an idea…"_

"Well..?"

"_Undine and I can combine our elements to make a much stronger version of her blizzard so we can freeze the water…"_

"I was going to say that that's a stupid plan but seeing as none of us has better plans, go!" Sieghart said.

"_Ready, Undine?"_

"_Ready as I'll ever be…"_

"_Series ventus quod aer…" _Sylph started.

"_Series unda quod glacies…" _Undine continued.

"_Elementum fusion iunctura…" _They said in unison.

"_Nos voco thee ancient tutela of vis!... Vestatio Congelo!" _Strong gusts of icy cold wind struck the sea, freezing them upon contact. _"Now let's go!"_

They all nodded then sprinted across the frozen ground to the island. "Phew! We're on safe ground at last!" Ronan said once they reached the island.

"Don't be so sure Ronan… You never know…" Sieghart said from behind him.

"_Yes… Danger can lurk anywhere… even in the shadows of light…" _Sylph said.

"Are you trying to scare us?" Elesis said, slightly afraid.

"_Of course not! What I'm saying is true… you never know where danger lurks… and you never know when and where we'll encounter Theon…"_

They all turned silent at the mention of Theon's name. Soon they started walking, still in silence. It was Ronan, who broke the silence,

"Uncle Sieg?"

"Hmm?" Sieghart stopped to look at him.

"Where are we going, anyway? I mean, ever since we left the… Castle, you didn't tell us where we are going."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, uncle, where **are** we going?" Elesis joined in the conversation.

Sieghart looked at the spirits, as if sending them a message. The spirits nodded in response to the message. One of them spoke, _"You're going to a place called… Dreamertia…" _It was Undine.

"Huh? What's that place?" Both kids said in unison.

"_Do you think we should tell them the truth?" _She asked Sieghart and the other spirits.

"_I guess so…" _Salamander said.

"But first… we need to make a spell barrier so that no one can hear about our conversation… especially knowing that Theon might be around…" Sieghart said. The three nodded while the kids just stared at them, confused.

"συλλαβίζω εμπόδιο_!" _The three spirits said as a barrier of some sort came into view then just vanished.

"_There… now can we tell them?" _Salamander said impatiently.

"_Fine… who'll start?" _Sylph asked.

"_I'll start…" _Undine sighed.

They all stared at her as she started, _"You two – she gestured to Elesis and Ronan – are the reincarnations of the gods Selene and Helios…" _Elesis and Ronan just stared at her in disbelief. Undine just sighed and continued,

"_Now, I know you're wondering why Theon's hunting you down, right?" _They both nodded, _"We'll get to that later… Anyway, Theon isn't your dad, Ronan." _

"What? What do you mean?" said boy asked, confused.

"_You're real father died trying to seal you and Elesis' god's essence and power. His name was Clarence." _Then something suddenly sparked from Ronan's eyes, as if he was remembering something. Undine ignored this and continued,

"_You're father, Elesis, died as well. His name was Sol." _The same thing happened to Elesis, _"If you're surprised by hearing this, then get ready for more…"_

"_After your father's deaths', Theon met Luna, your mother – she gestured to Ronan – and I think you know what happens next…" _Sylph was the one who continued, _"So, I'll get to the reason why Theon wants to kill you two…"_

"_He wants to kill you because he knows that you're the only ones who can stop him from his goal, which is to destroy the world and recreate it in his own image and liking…"_

"_And he also knows that you two are one of the chosen ones. The ones with powers that can match or even surpass the gods'" _It was Salamander this time.

"What… what do you mean by that?" Elesis asked.

"Haven't you been listening? We already told you that you two are the reincarnated versions of the gods Selene and Helios!" Sieghart said, annoyed.

"Sorry…" Elesis mumbled, earning a sigh from the black haired man.

"_Putting that aside, I'm going to continue this time…" _Salamander said.

"_Wonder why you two are the strongest?" _The two nodded. Salamander continued, _"Well… You two have powers, namely fire and ice. The two most unique elements. When combined or fused together, is like a symphony to each other. A truly wonderful and beautiful sight to behold but, it certainly is destructive."_

"How is it 'destructive'?" Elesis asked.

"_It can destroy anything once unleashed. But don't worry, you two. Once we reach Dreamertia, the others will teach you on how to harness that power and how you two can fuse it together."_

"… Oh. Can I ask something?"

"_Sure."_

"You said we have elemental powers, right? Then what is my element?"

"_Your element, Elesis, is Fire, considering that you are the Star kingdom's princess, and because of your mark on the arm. While Ronan's is Ice since he is the prince of the Moon kingdom and also because of his mark."_

"Hmm… what do the marks mean?" It was Ronan who asked.

"_We'll tell you that once we reach Dreamertia. The others are better at explaining what those mean." _Sylph said.

"Who are the 'others' you speak of?"

"_The other elemental spirits."_

Hearing this, Elesis, Ronan and Sieghart turned to look at Undine, saying at the same time,

"There are other spirits?" Elesis said.

"You said there were only three of you!" Ronan said.

"What the - ? Why didn't you tell me there are others like you?" Sieghart said.

"_Sorry, I forgot there were others… hehehe…" _Undine said sheepishly. The others, including Sylph and Salamander, sweat dropped.

"_How could you forget about Ereandil, Sheoul and Terra?" _Sylph asked.

"_I don't know… It's been years since I last saw them, so, I guess I forgot the others existed…" _Undine explained, earning a sigh from Sylph.

"_Yeah… you tell that…"_

Undine huffed but said nothing. Silence followed. After a few minutes, Sieghart broke their growing silence,

"Are we going now?" He asked. They all nodded, Sylph and Salamander dispelling the barrier. After doing so, they started walking, with Ronan asking a question,

"What kind of elements do the others have?"

"_Well, Ereandil is the spirit of light. Sheoul is the spirit of darkness and shadows. Lastly, Terra is the spirit of Earth, the plains of Gaia." _Salamander explained.

"Oh…" was all Ronan said. After that, silence was present again as they entered a forest.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X**

_**~ [forest] ~**_

"It's getting dark now. I think we should camp here for the night." Sieghart said.

"_I agree with you, Sieghart. But, did you bring a tent?" _Undine asked.

"Yes"

"_Well? Where is it?"_

"_Adeat scaena…_" As Sieghart said that, a big tent appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! I didn't know you can use magic, Uncle Sieg!" Elesis asked, surprised.

"Yeah, me too." Ronan said in disbelief.

"It's only a summon. You two can also do it. By the way, are they going to teach these two on how to wield weapons, Sylph?"

"_Yes…"_

"What do you mean?" Elesis asked.

"The spirits will teach you on how to wield a weapon. For example, a sword." Sieghart explained.

"Oh… but, Ronan, didn't you say you know fencing and magic?" Elesis asked Ronan.

"Yeah… but only a little. Just the basics." Ronan answered.

"Oh…"

"Why don't you show us your skills, Ronan?" Sieghart suddenly proposed.

"Huh? I… no… Uhm…" Ronan stuttered.

"C'mon. It's only us here. And so we can know what else we need to teach you."

"Fine… but who will I fight?"

"Me…"

"Okay, but, as you can see; I have no weapon."

A sigh. "Just follow what I'm going to say, got it?" Ronan nodded.

"_Adeat sword and lance… _Now you do it, but say what kind of weapon you want to use…" Ronan nodded again, then said, "_Adeat spell sword…_"

Weapons appeared in front of them; a lance and sword for Sieghart, and a spell sword for Ronan. "Now, are you ready, Ronan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

With that said they both got into their sides and took on their battle stances…

* * *

A/N: This chapter is just a filler. Next chapter will be the battle between Sieghart and Ronan. R&R... please?


	5. Chapter 4: Sieghart Vs Ronan

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase.

* * *

_**~ Reaching Out For the Stars ~**_

Chapte 4: Sieghart Vs. Ronan

The others gathered around and gave the two combatants some space. The wind became so eerie around them as both stood still. The one who flinches first gets the preemptive strike. As the breeze passed by, Sieghart came charging an at Ronan. Soon, they both began clashing blades. Sieghart quickly went into aggressive state and quickly raining a barrage of lightning quick thrusts with his sleaghgrim, while Ronan mathing his speed in a full parry.

"Hagh!" Sieghart slid back, building force and then unleashes a straight power thrust. Ronan blocks it in time but the raven haired lad used his spear to make another powerful thrust. The indigo knight dodges it in point-blank range and performs a sweep kick that rendered his opponent off balance. Sieghart, to Ronan's surprise, recovered quickly and spun around, unleashing a 360 slash. The young lad barely blocked it and was sent flying into a nearby tree.

He gets up and dusts himself. "Impressive." Sieghart muttered as he charged towards the still recovering Ronan. Said boy noticed this, so he dragged his sword and then spun. "Roadster Chaser!"

He flips his sword and then plunges it to the ground, creating a trail of magical pillars towards his opponent. As Sieghart closes in, he quickly changed his stance and then slid around the incoming pillars and clashed blades with Ronan again.

"Dread Punisher!" With a series of connecting quick strikes, he then jumped and performed aerial attacks. As he made the 5th hit, he connects it with rapid aerial spin attacks. While Ronan countered it with a barrage of sword thrusts.

"Shadow Stinger!" With a long thrust, Ronan connects it with speed jabs. Sieghart saw it coming, just slid through his parrying move while in mid-air and then connects it with an aerial swipe, finishing it with a downward slam, creating a pillar of dark flames.

Since it was a parry lock, Ronan took the full hit, trampling him to the force of the overpowered attack. As the black warrior was about to land, he suddenly stepped on an ethereal chip, created by Ronan's magic. "What the-?" It exploded on contact, sending Sieghart flying.

Both combatants fell on the ground, unconcious.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Finally! Chapter 4 is up! And it's short! This took a lot longer because I was too busy playing GC (_ _)... Well, I was having fun in PvP now that we have Skill Trees...

And, I know that I somewhat forgotten that Ronan is still in his first job... I'll edit it when the next chapter comes.

Anyway, if you're wondering when the other characters will come out... Rest assured they'll come out sooner or later.

As always, Read and Review please!


End file.
